Nuit noire
by Emerys08
Summary: Et si tout autour de vous n'était que ténèbres ? comment réagiriez-vous ? voilà une question à laquelle Nikola Tesla n'avait pas pensé ? malheureusement pour lui, il a obtenu une réponse.


Salut tout le monde !

Et oui encore une autre fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous adorerez la lire.

Je sais que je vais sans doute me faire taper sur les doigts par certain(es) mais j'assume complètement et puis vous pouvez rien contre moi parce que j'ai le numéro de téléphone de Druitt et qu'il me téléportera loin de vous avant que vous n'ayez fait le moindre geste :p

Blague à part, le concept n'a plu et j'ai trouvé intéressant d'imaginé comment Tesla pourrait agir s'il était vulnérable, j'espère avoir réussit à le décrire correctement.

Les personnages de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**SPOILERS**: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 5 de la saison 4

Merci à **Phenix 260** pour la correction

Bonne lecture à tous !

x

x

x

Nuit Noire

x

x

x

x

Le bruit des alarmes résonnait à travers les couloirs éclairés d'une inquiétante lumière rouge. Une détonation, vite suivie d'une autre, retenti soudain. Une porte en acier trempé fut arrachée de ses gonds et de nombreux scientifiques profitèrent de l'ouverture pour fuir le laboratoire en flammes. Seul un homme resta dans la pièce, voulant absolument sauver ses travaux, mais une nouvelle explosion eut raison de sa volonté. Il fut projeté hors de la pièce, passant à travers l'une des parois de verre qui servaient de mur. Nikola Tesla atterrit lourdement parmi les débris, le corps couvert de coupures et de sang, le visage barré d'une plaie importante. Il ne se releva pas, assommé par la puissance du choc…

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la première chose dont il eut conscience fut la douleur. Il connaissait bien cette dernière, mais en général, elle restait brève, alors que là, elle irradiait de ses yeux. Nikola leva doucement la main pour la porter à son visage. Il se tendit aussitôt en sentant sous ses doigts un bandage qui lui couvrait les yeux. De toute évidence l'une des blessures résultant de l'explosion n'avait pas cicatrisé. La tension de Nikola augmenta alors en constatant qu'il était vulnérable. Le Serbe savait que l'une des principales raisons qu'il faisait qu'il n'était pas enfermé avec les autres Phénomènes, outre son génie, était le fait qu'il était intouchable par sa condition de vampire. Mais maintenant, il avait une faiblesse et de taille, il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Nikola repoussa les couvertures, puis, tâtonnant, il récupéra ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement avant de sortir dans le couloir désert. Il parcouru ce dernier jusqu'à son bureau, toujours à tâtons et, une fois là-bas, il se dirigea prudemment vers l'armoire dans laquelle il gardait toujours un sac de prêt au cas où il devrait fuir rapidement. Il quitta ensuite le labo, sa main ne quittant pas le mur pour le guider.

Il lui fallut une heure pour atteindre la ville la plus proche et il ne remercierait jamais assez ses pouvoirs vampiriques qui lui auront permit d'atteindre celle-ci grâce à ses sens super-développés. Deux heures plus tard, il était dans un taxi, en route vers le seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité…

x

x

Lorsqu'Helen entra dans son bureau en cette fin de matinée, elle ne pouvait pas être plus contente : elle avait fini sa paperasse, tous les rapports de Will étaient à jour, les réparations qu'Henry devait effectuer serait finies en fin de journée, bref tout allait pour le mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'interphone du portail en fer forgé de son Sanctuaire ne sonne. Un regard sur la vidéo surveillance apprit à la victorienne qu'un taxi attendait dans la rue. Surprise et intriguée, elle sortit du manoir, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac.

- Vous êtes Helen Magnus ? lui demanda l'homme de l'autre côté de la grille.

- Cela dépend de qui vous êtes, répondit Helen.

- J'ai un ami à vous dans mon taxi, expliqua le chauffeur. Il est dans un sale état…

Helen et s'approcha de la grille, prudente, pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce fameux passager. Sa réserve s'envola aussitôt et elle ouvrit précipitamment le portail lorsqu'elle reconnut l'ami en question. La jeune femme courut jusqu'au taxi et ouvrit vivement la portière avant de s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur de son Serbe d'ami.

- Nikola ! fit-elle à mi-voix. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien, je t'assure, répondit doucement Nikola avec un léger sourire. L'un de mes scientifiques a stupidement renversé des produits chimiques trop près d'une flamme. Ca lui a coûté la vie et ça a coûté un labo au gouvernement…

Nikola leva alors la main et Helen sembla le comprendre car elle s'empara de la main de son ami et la porta à son visage. Le contact la fit frissonner et elle ferma les yeux.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, expliqua alors le vampire. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne refuserais pas l'asile à un vieil ami…

Helen se leva en gardant la main de Nikola dans la sienne. Elle le fit doucement sortir du véhicule, paya le chauffeur et s'empara du sac du Serbe avant de le guider doucement vers le manoir, jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Nikola tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet et, une fois le bureau atteint, elle installa Nikola sur le canapé et lui servit un verre de vin. Nikola accepta avec un sourire et se détendit, il était enfin en sécurité.

Il venait de boire une gorgé lorsqu'il senti les mains d'Helen se poser sur son visage. Avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-triste, il s'empara des mains de son amie et les repoussa.

- Nikola, protesta Helen. Il faut que je constate les dégâts et que je voie si tu as été correctement soigné.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée Helen, répondit Nikola.

- Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu pire, non ? tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Le vampire n'insista pas plus et lâcha finalement les mains d'Helen. Cette dernière défit alors lentement le pansement qui couvrait les yeux du Serbe mais, malgré ces paroles, elle ne put retenir un sanglot en voyant l'état de Nikola. Immédiatement les mains du vampire attrapèrent celles d'Helen qui était restés sur son visage.

- Je guérirais, Helen, assura Tesla. Il me faudra sans doute du temps mais je guérirais et je recouvrerai la vue. Mes pouvoirs de cicatrisation sont toujours là, ils sont juste ralentis au niveau des yeux, sûrement à cause du mélange de produits chimiques pendant l'explosion dans le labo…

Nikola fit remonter ses mains le long des bras de la femme devant lui pour ensuite les poser sur les joues humides. Nikola fut touché par ces larmes, d'ordinaire Helen était une femme forte, elle pleurait rarement. Nikola effaça de son pouce les larmes d'Helen et lui offrit un doux sourire pour la rassurer. Il fallut quelques minutes à la victorienne pour qu'elle se reprenne et elle refit le bandage de Nikola. Lorsqu'elle se leva, Nikola leva la tête par automatisme.

- J'aimerai te faire passer quelques tests, annonça Helen. Et il faut continuer les soins.

Le vampire se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, puis se leva et manqua de tomber lorsque son genou cogna contre la table basse. Le Serbe lâcha une suite de jurons dans sa langue natale sous le regard amusé d'Helen qui lui prit le bras pour le conduire à l'Infirmerie.

x

x

Helen et Nikola se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, et la centenaire venait de finir ses examens sur le vampire. En attendant les résultats des tests, elle soignait avec douceur les yeux brulés de son ami. Elle refit ensuite un bandage propre et, une fois fini, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du vampire. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un de ses fameux sourires arrogants mais Helen n'était pas stupide et elle connaissait Tesla. Il était anxieux et légèrement sur la défensive, ce qu'Helen pouvait comprendre. Elle n'aimerait pas être à la place du Serbe et être aussi démunie…

- Ca va aller, Nikola ? demanda la jeune femme pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, Helen ? demanda le vampire sur un ton taquin avec un petit sourire en coin.

- En fait, non. Je m'inquiète pour moi et pour les enfants, répondit Helen, entrant dans le jeu du vampire. Vois-tu, déjà que d'ordinaire tu es insupportable, alors je n'ose imaginer ce que cela va donner maintenant que tu es aveugle…

Cette remarque fit sourire Nikola et bien qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, il était sur qu'Helen souriait elle aussi. Il le sentait dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais beaucoup sortir de ma chambre, remarqua Tesla.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda, Helen, surprise.

- Et qu'est ce que je pourrais faire sans ma vue ? Je ne peux pas lire, pas travailler, pas me déplacer sans me cogner dans les murs… Non. Le mieux sera que je reste dans ma chambre, répondit le vampire. Je ne crains rien et je sais où sont placés les meubles…

La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse le voir dans cet état de faiblesse avancé et Helen l'avait bien comprit. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent des épaules jusqu'au visage de Nikola et le vampire se pencha vers elle. Elle déposa alors un baiser sur son front, juste au-dessus du bandage et le sourire de Tesla se fit plus tendre. Il se leva ensuite et offrit son bras à la victorienne. Celle-ci eut un sourire en acceptant l'invitation du Serbe. Helen le guida à travers les couloirs du Sanctuaire jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait quand il venait passer quelques jours au manoir.

- Ce n'est pas ma chambre habituelle, si ? demanda Nikola. Je ne ressens pas les choses comme d'habitude… C'est le couloir qui mène à ta chambre, non ?

- J'ai pensé que se serait plus pratique, en effet, répondit Helen. En cas de problème, j'arriverais plus rapidement.

- D'accord. Mais pour arriver plus vite, cela implique que tu sois dans ta chambre, remarqua Tesla. Aurais-tu l'intention de me rejoindre pendant la nuit, ma douce Helen ?

La jeune femme soupira profondément, à la fois amusée et agacée.

- Il y a vraiment des jours où je maudis ta condition de vampire… répliqua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Tesla, intrigué.

- Parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu serais sous sédation… répondit Helen.

- J'aimerais pouvoir l'être… remarqua alors le vampire en affichant un sourire triste.

Inconsciemment, il porta une main à ses yeux et son geste eut une hésitation quand il sentit le bandage sous ses doigts.

- Tu arriveras à supporter la douleur ? demanda la centenaire, soudain inquiète.

- Ma plus grande douleur vient du fait que je ne peux plus te contempler, répondit Nikola avec un soupir.

Helen savait que ce n'était là qu'un moyen pour Nikola de détourner la conversation. Il l'avait suffisamment utilisé sur elle par le passé pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaitre sans problème, aussi préféra-t-elle changer de sujet.

- Ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne, indiqua-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre du vampire. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux venir frapper, même en pleine nuit, mais uniquement un problème d'ordre médical, d'accord ?

Nikola eut un sourire. Encore une fois, elle avait anticipé sa pensée. Cela lui arracha un petit rire puis il pénétra dans la chambre devant Helen.

La pièce était assez simple, sans trop de meubles, juste un lit à baldaquin, une table et quelques chaises, une bibliothèque dans un coin et un canapé.

Helen conduisit son ami sur le canapé et l'y fit asseoir.

- J'ai encore du travail, Nikola, ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rassura Nikola. Je vais employer mon temps d'aveugle à explorer cette pièce…

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors…

Helen tourna alors les talons, mais la main du vampire se referma brusquement sur la première chose qui passa à portée, le pan de sa veste de tailleur. Helen pivota et regarda le vampire, intriguée.

- Ne dit rien aux enfants, s'il te plaît, ne leur dit même pas que je suis là, d'accord ? souffla le Serbe en lâchant la veste.

- Très bien Nikola, acquiesça Helen. Je ne leur dirais rien, mais je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de chercher par eux-mêmes… Ils savent que j'ai eut un visiteur.

Le vampire hocha lentement la tête puis Helen quitta la chambre, laissant Nikola seul. Lorsqu'elle atteint son bureau, elle y trouva Will, Henry et Kate. Tous trois semblaient l'attendre impatiemment.

- Magnus ! s'exclama Will, qui l'avait vu en premier.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter d'avoir un tel rassemblement dans mon bureau ? demanda Helen, étonnée, en contournant sa lourde table de travail et en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

- Nous… Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Will en jetant un regard à ses deux amis.

Le jeune psychologue fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua alors que sa patronne avait le visage gris et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Tout va bien Will, pourquoi cette question ? répondit Helen. Et sinon, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh… Ouais, en fait, on se demandait si on pouvait sortir ce soir, demanda Henry. Et si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous…

- J'apprécie l'invitation, répondit Helen en souriant. Malheureusement, je dois la décliner… J'ai du travail… Une autre fois peut-être ?

- Oh, allez Doc ! s'exclama alors Kate. Vous travaillez beaucoup trop, il faut que vous vous détendiez un peu ! Venez en ville avec nous, ca peut vous faire que du bien !

- Kate a raison, renchérit Will, les mains dans les poches. Elles remontent à quand vos dernières vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne peux pas Will, répondit la victorienne. Pas cette fois. Mais rien ne vous empêche de sortir et de vous amuser. Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

Kate expliqua alors à Helen son plan pour la soirée, allant de sauna, masseur à jacuzzi, et tenta encore une fois de la convaincre mais rien n'y fit et finalement les enfants partirent. Ils étaient dans la voiture lorsque Will leur fit par d'une observation.

- Il y avait une bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table, lâcha-t-il, les mains sur le volant.

- Le Doc l'a probablement ouverte pour faire une pause dans la soirée, répondit Henry avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Non, c'est une bouteille de grand cru, ajouta le psy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un grand cru ? Tu crois que Tesla… suggéra Kate, assise à l'arrière.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit Henry. Et aucun des vieux codes du Doc n'a été utilisé depuis sa dernière visite. Je l'aurais su s'il était au manoir.

- Sans doute mais, vous avez vu dans quel état était Magnus ? demanda Will, intrigué. À votre avis pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui se mettrait-elle dans cet état ? Elle m'avait l'air bien agitée, comme quelqu'un qui cache un secret…

- Si Tesla lui a fait le moindre mal… grogna alors Henry.

- Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair, annonça Kate. Mais après la soirée !

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet et se mirent en quête d'activités pour passer une bonne soirée loin de Phénomènes du Sanctuaire.

x

x

Helen ne rejoignit Nikola que pour le dîner, elle lui avait apporté un plateau et une bouteille de vin. Elle espérait que cela calmerait un peu son ami car il semblait sur les nerfs ce qui au vu de son état pouvait être compréhensible.

- Les enfants sont de sortie ce soir, annonça Helen entre deux bouchées du repas que Bigfoot avait préparé pour son amie.

- Et ils ne t'ont pas proposé de les accompagner, s'étonna Nikola en se servant du vin à tâtons.

- J'ai refusé, je ne pouvais pas laisser le Sanctuaire sans surveillance, expliqua la jeune femme. Et surtout pas avec toi à l'intérieur, ajouta-t-elle ensuite sur un ton amusé.

- Très drôle, grommela Nikola.

Le sourire d'Helen s'effaça alors en constatant la mauvaise humeur de Nikola. Il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle. Arrogant, égoïste parfois, ca oui, mais jamais brusque.

- Excuse-moi, soupira le vampire, semblant sentir la surprise de son amie.

- Tu n'es pas bien, je peux comprendre, rassura Helen. Tu as le droit d'être irrité, après tout…

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu ne viennes plus me voir, je risque d'être plus désagréable encore, conseilla Nikola en buvant un peu de vin. Cela éviterait bien des soucis, je pense.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te soigne, répondit la victorienne, surprise. Et puis il n'y a que moi dans le Sanctuaire à pouvoir supporter ton sale caractère sans avoir envie de te tordre le cou…

- Mon sale caractère ? s'offusqua le Serbe. Venant de la part de la femme la plus têtue au monde, je trouve cela déplacé…

Seul le léger rire d'Helen lui répondit et Nikola comprit qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Vexé, le vampire tourna la tête et croisa les bras, boudeur. Puis, il tendit la main pour prendre son verre mais sa main cogna contre et le renversa. Une fois de plus le Serbe jura dans sa langue natale avant de se détendre en sentant la main d'Helen sur la sienne. Le petit bruit cristallin qui suivit lui annonça ce que la victorienne précisa de vive voix.

- Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est qu'un peu de vin, rien de grave…

Le vampire baissa le nez, comme confus, mais il était plutôt agacé, contre lui-même en fait. Il était même incapable de prendre un verre sans le renverser ! Nikola poussa un soupir et se leva.

- Je vais aller me coucher, lâcha-t-il. Je pense que j'ai fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, répondit Helen en se levant à son tour après avoir essuyé le vin renversé. Je vais te laisser, alors. Et si tu a besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste en face, d'accord ?

Le vampire acquiesça et Helen quitta la chambre. Le Serbe rejoignit alors son lit sans trop de difficultés, ayant passé l'après midi dans la chambre à faire du repérage.

Atteignant le lit, il ramena vers lui son sac, qui était posé dessus, et en tira un pantalon de pyjama avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Une bonne douche ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Faisant attention à ne pas mouiller son pansement, il se lava rapidement, se sécha et enfila son bas de pyjama avant de retourner dans la chambre et de s'enfiler entre les draps où une bouillotte avait été glissée.

Une fois couché, dans le silence de la nuit et les ténèbres de son monde, Nikola pensa au dernier événement en date. Il avait dit à Helen que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'il finirait par guérir, mais la vérité était qu'il n'en savait rien du tout. Et s'il restait aveugle pour l'éternité ? Il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler le doux visage d'Helen, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire ses expériences. Que resterait-il de lui s'il restait aveugle ? Il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité à quiconque, mais surtout à Helen… Oh bien sur, elle ne le mettrait pas dehors en sachant qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, mais il ne pourrait pas rester auprès d'elle indéfiniment, tout en sachant qu'il serait plus un poids pour elle qu'autre chose… Il ne le supporterait pas.

x

x

La nuit fût longue pour les deux centenaires. Helen était très inquiète pour Nikola. Cela l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil et, de son côté, Nikola avait trop mal pour réussir à dormir correctement.

Au matin, lorsqu'Helen apporta le petit-déjeuner à son ami, Nikola était assis dans son lit, le dos droit, les mains posées sur les cuisses. La scientifique grimaça en ressentant une forte tension chez le Serbe. Elle hésita une seconde puis s'approcha du lit et posa doucement le plateau qu'elle portait sur la table de chevet.

- Bonjour, Nikola…

- Helen, salua le vampire d'un délicat signe de tête.

- As-tu réussit à dormir un peu ? demanda la victorienne.

- Autant que toi je suppose, répondit Nikola. Je t'ai entendu te retourner toute la nuit…

Helen prit alors la main du Serbe dans la sienne et la serra doucement, voulant lui apporter un peu de réconfort, puis elle y plaça une tasse de thé. Le vampire la remercia d'un murmure et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, appréciant le liquide chaud et légèrement amer dans sa bouche.

- Je vais te laisser te préparer maintenant, annonça Helen au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'occuperai de ton bandage après…

Le vampire acquiesça et termina sa tasse de thé. Il grignota un toast nature puis repoussa les couvertures et se leva doucement. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain, les mains tendues pour éviter tout obstacle qu'il n'aurait pas déjà repéré, et il s'enferma dans la petite pièce.

Il n'y était pas depuis dix minutes qu'Helen l'entendit pousser un petit cri de douleur, mêlé de surprise. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de la porte et toqua deux fois.

- Nikola ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'aide ? J'entre…

N'obtenant aucune contre-indication, Helen poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce. Nikola était torse nu devant le lavabo, ses yeux découverts de tout bandage, et il tenait un rasoir dans sa main. Helen laissa échapper un discret soupir puis s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle le força alors à lui faire face. Nikola avait une coulure de sang sur la joue droite et elle ne venait pas de sa blessure aux yeux. Non, il s'était tout bêtement coupé avec le rasoir. Helen voulu alors le reprendre, mais Nikola, qui avait deviné son geste, recula vivement en serrant ses doigts sur le petit objet, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux soigneusement fermés.

- Ca va, je peux me raser seul Helen, protesta-t-il, soudain agacé.

- Je le sais très bien, répondit Helen avec un hochement de tête. Mais je pourrais ainsi t'éviter les coupures… La douleur de tes yeux n'est-elle pas suffisante ?

Nikola hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas être une charge pour Helen, un patient de plus. Son amie du comprendre son incertitude car elle ne le força pas à lui donner le rasoir mais garda tout de même sa main sur la sienne sans bouger.

Nikola soupira soudain. Il abdiqua alors et tendit l'objet à la centenaire qui le prit avec un sourire. Ensuite, Helen attrapa la main de Nikola et le guida vers la baignoire. Elle le fit asseoir sur le rebord et entreprit ensuite de le raser, faisant attention à ne pas couper la fine peau du Serbe. Nikola eut alors un sourire amusé, ce qui intrigua Helen.

- A quoi pense-tu ? demanda-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

- Que tu ferais une merveilleuse épouse, répondit sincèrement le vampire.

Nikola se tendit d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit tout à coup Helen s'éloigner de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoive une serviette humide dans le torse. Il l'attrapa par reflexe et s'essuya le visage, chassant les dernières traces de mousse à raser, tout en réfléchissant à la réaction pour le moins inattendue d'Helen. Il aurait plutôt pensé à une bonne répartie cinglante comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais non.

Une fois son visage sec, le vampire offrit un doux sourire à Helen, dans la direction où il pensait qu'elle se trouvait, tout en se levant, et tendit la main vers elle. La femme s'approcha, inconsciente du danger, jusqu'à ce que la main de Nikola ne se pose sur sa joue et qu'il ne remarque la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

- Rougirais-tu sous mon compliment, Helen ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

Il sentit alors la joue d'Helen devenir encore plus chaude et le vampire partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La centenaire qui, malgré une certaine gêne, n'avait plus rougit ainsi depuis longtemps, eut un doux sourire en baissant la tête. Nikola riait rarement de bon cœur, ce qui était bien dommage parce qu'il avait un rire magnifique. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère bonne enfant qu'Helen prodigua les soins nécessaires aux yeux de Nikola avant de lui refaire un bandage propre. Elle s'empara ensuite de la chemise de soie du vampire, qu'il avait emmenée avec lui dans la salle de bain, et l'aida à la passer et à la boutonner. Le sourire de Nikola ne l'avait pas quitté pendant la duré de l'opération.

Une fois correctement habillé, il se saisit de la main d'Helen, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de quitter son torse, fit remonter la sienne le long du bras de la centenaire pour atteindre son visage et lui prit le menton avec douceur.

- Une épouse parfaite, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Helen eut un faux soupir d'exaspération, mais un vrai sourire sous le compliment de l'homme. Il disparut cependant lorsqu'elle sentit une certaine tension revenir dans les épaules du vampire. Le moment de détente était fini.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans la chambre du vampire en silence. Helen s'empara alors du plateau du petit-déjeuner et après s'être assuré que Nikola n'avait besoin de rien, elle prit congé.

La porte de la chambre se referma et Nikola soupira profondément. Encore une journée entre ennui et douleur… Il grimaça, il n'était pas homme à rester sans rien faire, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était capable de faire quoique ce soit dans sa condition. Nikola se dirigea en tâtonnant vers le canapé où il s'assit, résigné. Il ne pouvait même pas lire pour passer le temps ! Quel malheur !

x

x

Helen avait déposé le plateau du petit-déjeuner de son ami dans la cuisine avant de se rendre à son bureau où tout un tas de paperasse l'attendait. Elle en avait remplit la moitié lorsque Will entra dans la pièce, une heure plus tard.

- Bonjour Magnus, salua le jeune homme. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Will, répondit Helen avec un sourire. Bien, et toi ?

Will hocha la tête avec un sourire et Helen remarqua alors le jeune psychologue semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais que c'était compliqué à sortir.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Will ? demanda la centenaire.

- Vous avez eut des nouvelles de Tesla récemment ? interrogea le jeune homme avec prudence.

- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit Helen en fronçant les sourcils.

- Simple curiosité, répondit vivement Will avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est juste que c'est assez calme ces temps-ci et je me suis dit… enfin vous connaissez Tesla…

- Hum. Je vois, le calme avant la tempête, c'est cela ? devina Helen.

- Oui, répondit William avec un sourire. Un truc comme ça… Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse de la paperasse restante ? demanda-t-il alors. Je suis à jour dans mes rapports et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment…

- Ma foi… Oui, volontiers. répondit Helen en rassemblant les dossiers concernés.

Elle regarda ensuite Will sortir de la pièce, les bras chargés, et eut un sourire fier. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Will était quelqu'un de très observateur, un profiler, comme on appelle ça dans la police, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvre tout de suite une partie de la vérité… Nikola ne pourrait pas rester caché bien longtemps, du coup…

Helen balaya du regard son bureau, pensive. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a faire un tour d'inspection à l'étage des Phénomènes et elle serait libre pour le restant de la journée. C'était tellement rare qu'elle n'ait rien à faire, mais comme Will l'avait fait remarquer, c'était calme en ce moment.

Helen parcourut les couloirs du manoir, s'assurant que ses invités n'avaient besoin de rien. Puis elle prit la direction de la chambre de Nikola, sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle était observée par Henry, Will et Kate, via les caméras de surveillance.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Nikola et frappa. Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle entra en prévenant et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Le vampire avait réussit à s'endormir sur le canapé. Helen s'approcha alors en silence et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où était allongé son ami, les mains sur le ventre.

- Tu rends visite à ton patient préféré ? demanda alors subitement le Serbe.

- Je croyais que tu dormais… fit Helen. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Nikola en se redressant en position assise. Je t'ai entendu venir depuis le bout du couloir…

Helen eut un sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Ca va, répondit évasivement le Serbe. J'ai connu pire…

- Nikola, gronda Helen d'une voix menaçante.

- J'ai mal, tu es contente ? répliqua Nikola, agacé. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je m'ennuie. La douleur m'empêche de dormir et même de réfléchir et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela.

- Tu es responsable de cela, remarqua Helen. Je t'ai demandé de démissionner plusieurs fois et si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas là à geindre comme un enfant. Alors cesses un peu de t'énerver contre moi, je ne suis pas ton souffre-douleur.

La colère présente dans la voix d'Helen calma aussitôt Nikola. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressif, mais la douleur le rendait fou. Il entendit soudain Helen se lever et se tendit, mais cette dernière se contenta de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle l'obligea Nikola à s'allonger et a poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Le vampire ne put qu'obéir en soupirant profondément.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Helen en passant avec douceur sa main dans les cheveux du vampire. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai aussi souffert de douleurs dans ma longue vie et je sais combien cela peut rendre fou, surtout quand aucun médicament n'est en mesure d'arranger cela.

Le vampire acquiesça en silence. Sa condition d'être surnaturel empêchait toute médication de venir à bout de ses blessures. Même la morphine ne faisait rien pour soulager la douleur de son corps. Il devait donc être patient et attendre que ses pouvoirs de vampire ne le réparent…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, observant un silence reposant, Helen caressant les cheveux de Nikola et celui-ci se détendant lentement mais surement.

- Will m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles de toi, tu sais ? se souvint alors Helen.

- Vraiment ? Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait le savoir, répondit la victorienne. Il m'a répondu qu'il s'inquiétait car tu avais été trop calme ces temps-ci…

- Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, soupira Nikola. Il sait que je suis ici ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Tant mieux…

Le vampire soupira alors profondément. L'après midi passa ensuite relativement vite. Helen ne quitta Nikola que le temps d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour eux deux, ensuite, lorsqu'elle laissa son ami pour la nuit, elle ne regagna pas tout de suite dans sa chambre. Elle se rendit plutôt dans son labo médical. Elle devait absolument trouver un analgésique suffisamment puissant pour calmer la douleur de Nikola et de ce fait, surpasser ses pouvoirs vampiriques afin de lui permettre de se reposer un peu.

Elle y passa la nuit, à compulser des formules chimiques en associant les médicaments contre la douleur les plus puissants qui se faisaient sur la Terre et elle ne quitta le labo qu'au petit matin avec, elle l'espérait un antidouleur efficace. Sur Nikola. En tous cas, et cela elle en était certaine, le cocktail médicamenteux qu'elle venait de concocter aurait pu assommer un éléphant d'Afrique pour de nombreuses heures alors pourquoi pas un vampire ?

x

x

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Helen pénétra dans la chambre du vampire pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, elle ne trouva pas son ami dans son lit. Il était vide et défait et les rideaux des fenêtres avaient été ouverts. La jeune femme posa son plateau sur la table basse et s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre, se demandant où le vampire avait bien pu passer.

- Nikola ? appela-t-elle. Tu es dans le coin ?

- Ici, lui parvint une voix étouffée. Dans la salle de bains…

La victorienne hocha la tête et alla entrouvrir la porte.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle. Es-tu décent ?

- Je suis dans mon bain, répondit le vampire sur un ton amusé. Mais tu peux entrer quand même.

Helen poussa alors la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle repéra la baignoire et le vampire qui trempait dans l'eau fumante, mais détourna rapidement le regard. Bon, évidemment, elle l'avait déjà vu torse-nu et l'eau lui arrivait au niveau de l'estomac, mais quand même…

- J'ai pensé que l'eau chaude pourrait m'aider à me détendre, expliqua Nikola en posant ses mains mouillées sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Et cela a marché ? demanda Helen en refermant la porte pour ne pas faire partir la chaleur.

- Pas vraiment… répondit le Serbe avec une grimace.

- J'ai mis au point un antidouleur cette nuit, annonça alors Helen. Mais je ne sais pas s'il va marcher sur toi. Par contre, sur un éléphant d'Afrique…

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir je suppose… fit Nikola avec un soupir, ne relevant pas le trait d'humeur d'Helen. Je vais sortir, tourne-toi.

Helen pivota et resta face au mur le temps que Nikola enfile un peignoir, puis, elle lui prit la main et le guida vers le canapé, même si Nikola n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, connaissant ses appartements par cœur.

La victorienne le fit ensuite asseoir dans le canapé et Nikola tendit le bras. Helen hésita. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Mais Nikola l'encouragea d'un sourire et elle lui fit l'injection qu'elle avait préparée méticuleusement toute la nuit, après quoi, tous deux attendirent dans un silence tendu que le produit fasse effet.

Helen tritura la seringue vide, inquiète. Elle détestait faire de telles expériences et cela lui rappela celle qui avait fait d'eux des Immortels. Le sérum à base de Sang Source avait provoqué des changements irréversibles dans leurs métabolismes à chacun et, elle en était sûre, Nikola devait sans doute penser à la même chose…

Le vampire avait froncé les sourcils dès que son amie avait retiré la seringue de son bras. Il le sentait parcourir ses veines, le produit, transformant son sang en magma en fusion. Il le sentait remonter le long de son bras, envahir son cœur et se répandre dans le reste de son corps comme un poison particulièrement violent La douleur qu'il ressentit alors le força se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les bras autour du ventre. Il entendit vaguement la voix inquiète d'Helen, sentit vaguement sa main sur son épaule… Il ne cria pas malgré la douleur. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Soudain, la douleur cessa, emportant avec elle celle de sa blessure aux yeux.

- Nikola ? appela doucement Helen. Nikola, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu m'entends ?

- Ca va, rassura le vampire. Je vais… C'était une sensation tellement bizarre… J'avais l'impression d'avoir du feu à la place du sang… C'était très désagréable.

Il porta alors une main à ses yeux et toucha, du bout des doigts, l'épais pansement qui lui ceignait la tête. Il offrit ensuite un doux sourire à Helen qui se détendit aussitôt.

- Je n'ai plus mal… souffla le Serbe. Cela à fonctionné, Helen…

- Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'efficace, murmura la centenaire en souriant à son tour.

- Et moi donc, répliqua Nikola. Je n'aurais pas supporté de souffrir jusqu'à complète guérison.

- Il va quand même falloir que je te surveille, remarqua alors Helen. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'effet, sur le long terme, du produit que je t'ai injecté, ni si tu auras mal comme ça à chaque injection…

Elle marqua une pause et soupira discrètement de soulagement.

- Tu veux les soins maintenant ou après une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Maintenant, répondit Nikola. Autant se débarrasser des corvées tout de suite…

Nikola se tint alors parfaitement immobile le temps qu'Helen lui enlève son bandage. Une fois cela fait, elle examina soigneusement les yeux de son ami et laissa échapper une petite exclamation de victoire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Serbe, intrigué par la bonne humeur qu'il ressentait soudain.

- Tes yeux commencent à guérir, répondit Helen, soudain soulagée. La blessure est déjà moins importante qu'hier… On dirait bien que mon médicament miracle booste tes capacités de guérison surnaturelles.

- Je t'avais dit que je guérirais, fit alors Nikola doucement.

Helen sourit et leva la main. Elle la posa sur la joue du vampire et caressa la pommette saillante de son pouce. Son ami se laissa faire avec un tendre sourire. Il se laissa aussi faire lorsqu'Helen lui refit un bandage moins épais et il l'écouta quitter la chambre. Il ne prononça absolument aucun mot pour la retenir. Ce serait inutile. Elle avait du travail ailleurs et lui… lui n'était qu'un invité.

x

x

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient vu Magnus entrer dans cette chambre, et elle y était retournée plusieurs fois pour apporter les repas du mystérieux résident mais, malgré la surveillance assidue, aucun des trois amis de la centenaire n'avait pu voir ou même entrevoir l'occupant de cette fameuse chambre. Et tout cela commençait à inquiéter les protégés du Sanctuaire, chacun y allant de son hypothèse.

- Il faut qu'on découvre qui se cache dans cette chambre, grommela Henry en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Oui mais c'est l'aile où habite Magnus, remarqua Kate. Nous n'avons rien à faire là-bas. On fait quoi si elle nous pince à fouiner dans ce coin ?

- Elle ne nous trouvera pas, fit Will, les mains dans les poches.

Le jeune psychologue observait le parc à travers la fenêtre du labo.

- Magnus est de sortie, expliqua-t-il en se retournant face à ses amis.

- Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais, décida Henry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et tous trois quittèrent le labo pour se rendre prudemment vers la chambre de l'invité mystère, située dans l'aile où Helen avait son appartement et où personne, sauf Biggie, n'était autorisé à aller…

Dans la fameuse chambre mystère, Nikola été en train de faire une sieste. Les derniers soins prodigués par Helen avait été éprouvants. Bien que ses yeux guérissaient de mieux en mieux, il lui faudrait encore quelque jours avant qu'ils ne soient complètement guérit et probablement quelques jours de plus pour qu'il recouvre la vue.

Le Serbe se réveilla en sursaut tous ses sens d'aveugle en alerte. Oui, il percevait bien quelqu'un approcher de sa chambre. Il savait pourtant de source sûre qu'Helen était sortie faire quelques courses, du vin entre autres, et qu'elle allait revenir tard, donc cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

Par prudence, Nikola quitta le canapé et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, loin de la porte. Il se transforma ensuite, laissant ses instincts de vampire reprendre le dessus. Il ferma ensuite les rideaux, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Il venait de faire disparaitre le seul avantage que ses adversaires pouvaient avoir sur lui.

La porte s'ouvrir alors et Nikola se tint prêt. Ses doigts aux ongles affutés remuèrent et lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre, il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, plaçant ses griffes contre la gorge de l'intrus et s'apprêtant à lui faire savoir de manière radicale qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans sa chambre sans autorisation.

C'était du moins son attention de départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un abaisser l'interrupteur…

En entrant dans la chambre, les enfants s'attendaient à tout, mais certainement pas à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, et encore moins à se faire attaquer !

- Mec, murmura Henry incrédule.

Les épaules de Nikola se relâchèrent brusquement quand il réalisa qui étaient ses « agresseurs ». Le Serbe reprit alors le dessus sur ses instincts vampirique. Ses griffes rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir des ongles parfaitement limés, et ses crocs reprirent leur taille et leur forme normale. Il relâcha ensuite Henry et s'écarta prudemment. Il ne chercha pas à dissimuler son état, son bandage au niveau de ses yeux était suffisamment révélateur.

- Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas entrer chez quelqu'un sans frapper ? remarqua Nikola. Vous êtes des enfants bien mal élevés.

Nikola se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre pour rouvrir les rideaux et laisser le soleil envahir la pièce, puis, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil où il prit place lentement. Les jeunes gens, eux, s'assirent prudemment dans le canapé juste en face, silencieux, et une bonne minute s'écoula avant que Will ne décide de prendre la parole.

- Bon sang, Tesla ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, vous avez quoi au visage ? demanda Will. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi Magnus n'a rien dit ?

- Une petite explosion dans l'un de mon labo gouvernemental, répondit le vampire avec arrogance. Pas de quoi en faire un drame… Quand au fait que…

- Une petite explosion, hein ! s'exclama Henry en lui coupant la parole. Et combien de mort ?

- Juste l'imbécile qui est à l'origine de la-dite explosion, répondit le Serbe, acide.

- Je croyais que les vampires guérissaient instantanément, remarqua Kate, intriguée.

- Cela dépend de la gravité de la blessure, répondit Nikola sur un ton tout autre. En ce qui me concerne, le mélange de produits chimiques à ralenti mes pouvoirs de cicatrisation, du moins pour cette blessure.

- C'est douloureux ? demanda alors Henry. Je veux dire…

- Plus maintenant, assura Nikola. Helen est parvenue à concocter un sédatif suffisamment puissant pour moi.

- Vous avez été puni pour votre trahison, ricana alors Henry avec rancœur en croisant les bras.

Nikola émit un reniflement agacé. Une pensée lui effleura alors l'esprit et il eut un grand sourire plein d'arrogance.

- Sous les mains d'Helen, je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment une punition, bien au contraire, fit Nikola pensif.

Un soupir collectif lui répondit. Les enfants purent alors constater que, malgré sa blessure, le vampire restait lui-même.

Nikola sentit soudain la douleur revenir. La morphine spéciale créée par Helen perdait de son efficacité et il devait absolument faire sortir les enfants. Tout de suite. Sans quoi il ne répondait plus de lui-même.

- Maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite, vous pourriez me laisser ? demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de repos…

Malheureusement pour Tesla, la soudaine tension dans ses épaules, due à la douleur de retour, n'avait pas échappé à Will. Celui-ci hésita donc à sortir. Même si c'était Tesla, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser quelqu'un souffrir sans rien faire.

- Avez-vous encore des sédatifs, Tesla ? demanda le psychologue.

- Non, répondit Nikola avec honnêtement. Maintenant, sortez. Tout de suite.

- On ne peut pas vous laissez comme ça, répliqua Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et depuis quand suis-je aussi important à vos yeux ? voulu savoir le vampire, un sourire sardonique sur le visage afin de cacher la vague de douleur qui venait de lui irradier toute la tête.

- Vous êtes important pour Magnus, répondit Will. Et ça nous suffit. On ne vous laissera pas seul, pas alors qu'il est évident que vous avez réclamé l'aide du Sanctuaire, donc la nôtre du même coup.

Nikola ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait, bien sur, qu'Helen tenait un peu à lui sous la forme d'une amitié franche et de longue date qui les unissaient… bien qu'il aurait préféré que ce lien soit d'une toute autre nature. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que les enfants du Sanctuaire fassent preuve d'une telle loyauté à l'égard d'Helen. Pas au point d'aller jusqu'à prendre soin de lui, uniquement pour leur amie.

Nikola laissa alors échapper un sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre la fierté et le sourire forcé. Cela troubla les trois jeunes gens en face de lui, il pu sentir les vibrations de l'air autour d'eux se modifier légèrement.

- Helen a toujours très bien su s'entourer, remarqua le vampire. Je suis rassuré de voir que ses protégés lui sont aussi fidèles…

Les enfants se détendirent alors en prenant conscience du compliment dont ils avaient été les cibles. Ils remarquèrent cependant bien vite les mains de Tesla, agrippées aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. La douleur du vampire semblait gagner en intensité. Kate songea alors qu'il fallait vite qu'ils trouvent un moyen de détourner l'esprit de Tesla de la douleur, alors elle posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés avec Magnus ? Elle ne nous parle jamais de son passé et encore moins de celui de ses amis… John, Nigel, Watson… Vous… Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Will et Henry comprirent tout de suite la manœuvre, de même que Tesla qui se prêta pourtant bien volontiers aux interrogations des enfants. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après midi à évoquer de vieux souvenirs qui, étrangement, avaient tous pour sujet principal une magnifique victorienne brune…

x

x

Helen pénétra dans le hall du manoir en fin d'après midi, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Elle appela pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais, étrangement, seul Biggie répondit à son appel, se précipitant pour lui enlever son chargement.

Surprise mais pas vraiment inquiète, Helen partit à travers le manoir à la recherche de ses protégés, mais n'en trouva aucun dans les zones où ils se trouvaient d'ordinaire, bureaux, labos, chambres… Kate n'était pas non plus dans la salle de gym, Will pas dans son bureau et Henry pas dans son labo. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pris la peine d'éteindre son ordinateur personnel et Helen s'approcha de celui-ci. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et eut un sourire amusé en constatant qu'Henry avait piraté le système de vidéo surveillance du Sanctuaire. L'écran montrait en effet un couloir qu'Helen connaissait bien puisque c'était celui de sa chambre et accessoirement celui menant à la chambre de Nikola…

Helen se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, faisant un détour pas l'infirmerie pour prendre une dose de morphine. Elle ignorait combien de temps durerait la dernière dose qu'elle lui avait injectée et elle était sure que le vampire serait ravi d'en avoir une autre à portée de main, même s'il elle ne lui servirait pas dans l'immédiat.

Nikola perçu la présence d'Helen derrière sa porte au moment où Will posa _la_ question.

- Vous aimez vraiment Magnus, Tesla ? Je veux dire… d'amour ?

Le vampire su aussitôt qu'Helen avait entendu la question car son pas se fit soudain hésitant sur le tapis du couloir. Son cœur s'accéléra et le vampire eut un sourire intérieur. Il reporta alors son attention sur Will et hocha la tête.

- Croyez-le ou non, William, mais oui, j'aime Helen, répondit-il. Je l'aime depuis Oxford et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort… à supposer que je meure un jour, bien entendu.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

- Je sais que vous me reprochez ma trahison vis à vis d'Helen, concernant le Gouvernement, mais sachez une chose, jeunes gens, ma loyauté, tout comme la votre, appartient à Helen Magnus et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Peu importe quels tourments je pourrais lui faire encore subir dans le futur, si un jour elle a besoin de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à tout lâcher pour venir à son aide.

- Jusqu'où vous iriez pour le Doc ? demanda Henry septique.

- Aussi loin qu'il le faudra, répondit aussitôt le vampire.

- Vous abandonneriez votre statut de vampire pour elle ? voulu savoir Will.

Il y eut un blanc, signe que le vampire réfléchissait.

- Non, répondit-il alors honnêtement.

- J'en étais sur ! s'exclama Will en le pointant brusquement du doigt.

- Helen est immortelle William, fit alors remarquer Tesla sur un ton un peu sec. Comment pourrais-je veiller correctement sur elle en étant mortel ?

A ce moment là, trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte avant qu'elle ne pivote.

- La visite est terminée, annonça Helen en entrant dans la chambre.

Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent alors la victorienne puis le vampire avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux amis seuls. Helen s'avança ensuite vers Nikola et s'assit sur la table basse, face à lui. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras immédiatement. Il tremblait. Ce geste mit Helen mal à l'aise, elle aurait du prévoir que la morphine ne ferait pas effet longtemps, elle aurait du fournir à Nikola une autre dose de sédatifs afin qu'il ne souffre pas entre deux injections.

Helen s'excusa de son manque de prévoyance et injecta aussitôt le calmant à son ami. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux lorsqu'il se plia sous la douleur maintenant habituelle mais non moins violente de la morphine se diffusant dans son système sanguin surnaturel. Une fois la douleur passée Nikola se redressa, Helen s'assit alors sur le canapé et le vampire l'y rejoignit en soupirant profondément.

- Tu étais sincère à Rome ? demanda Helen au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Oui.

- Et tu as quand même essayé de me tuer, se souvint Helen.

- Je n'aurais jamais mis ma menace à exécution, tu le sais très bien, argua Nikola. J'étais juste en colère…

- Et si tu voulais redevenir un vampire, c'était pour moi ? voulu savoir Helen.

- Pour pouvoir passer l'éternité à tes cotés, oui, répondit le vampire avec un large sourire taquin. Et surtout veiller sur la plus casse-cou et têtue des femmes nées au dix-neuvième siècle !

Helen secoua la tête, à la fois exaspérée et touchée par la sincérité dont faisait preuve Nikola. Elle se rapprocha ensuite du Serbe et, avec précautions, lui défit son bandage. Elle eut alors un sourire en remarquant que les plaies, qui ressemblaient à d'affreuses brulures, comme si on avait passé un chalumeau sur le visage du vampire, étaient presque complètement cicatrisées. Avec précaution, elle souleva ensuite une paupière et soupira de soulagement. L'œil, d'un bleu envoûtant, était intact mais le regard désespérément vide. Helen souleva également l'autre s'assurer qu'il était soigné et, ravie de voir que son ami allait de mieux en mieux, Helen soupira doucement.

- Je vais soulever la paupière droite, Nikola, maintenant, fit-elle. Et tu vas me dire si tu y vois ma lampe.

Elle tira de sa poche sa petite lampe de poche et la braqua sur l'iris une seconde puis l'éloigna avant de revenir dessus et de l'éloigner. Elle en profita pour constater les mouvements de l'iris en question ce qui était une bonne chose.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Nikola. On dirait bien que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu…

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, remarqua Helen, amusée. Ta présence est _tellement_ envahissante !

Le sourire de Nikola s'agrandit et soudain, il saisit la main d'Helen, qui était restée sur son visage, et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- M'aimes-tu ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure tout juste audible, sans lâcher la main qui eut un bref soubresaut.

Le sourire d'Helen s'effaça à cette question et elle se leva, mettant brusquement de la distance entre Nikola et elle, comme si elle avait soudain peur.

- La situation est compliquée, Nikola, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en allant chercher des bandages propres dans la salle de bains.

- Compliquée ? fit le vampire. Compliquée comment ?

- Tu travaille pour le gouvernement, c'est tout…

Nikola ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester, mais Helen ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça pour nuire au Sanctuaire, ou à moi, mais la situation actuelle est… précaire. Et je ne pense pas être capable de te répondre sincèrement pour le moment, reprit-elle en revenant dans le chambre. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?

- Je t'attends depuis plus d'un siècle, Helen, remarqua Nikola. Mais je pense que je peux bien t'attendre quelques années de plus…

- J'espère que la situation actuelle ne durera pas aussi longtemps, répliqua Helen.

Nikola lui renvoya alors un sourire et leva sa main vers elle pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur le canapé. Cette dernière accepta et prit place à coté du vampire, sans se douter qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

La centenaire s'apprêta alors à lui bander les yeux mais le vampire en décida autrement. Il attira soudainement à lui, la prenant dans ses bras, et il s'étendit sur le canapé, allongeant Helen sur son torse en l'entourant de ses bras. Si Helen se tendit au début, elle comprit rapidement que son ami n'irait pas plus loin. Elle se laissa donc faire, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras du vampire, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, et elle se détendit en posant sa tête sur le torse fin en se mettant à réfléchir intensément.

Nikola avait beaucoup changé ses dernières années, c'était plus que vrai. Était-ce à cause du temps qu'il avait passé en temps que mortel ? Ou bien à cause des moments passés avec elle ? Après tout, elle avait fait beaucoup plus souvent appel à lui ces dernier temps que depuis les cents dernières années et ils s'étaient croisés bien plus souvent aussi.

Helen ne trouva pas de réponse concrète concernant les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le Serbe, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle se blotti contre le vampire et avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était endormie sous le regard amusé et tendre de Nikola.

x

x

Helen se réveilla le lendemain et la première chose qu'elle capta furent des murmures. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, écoutant ce qu'il se disait. Elle reconnu les voix de Will, Henry et Kate qui semblaient se trouver dans la chambre. Henry était en train de parler de son dernier projet, Nikola soulevant divers problèmes auquel le PHA n'avait pas pensé et lui donnant des pistes pour trouver les solutions pour les résoudre.

La victorienne eut un sourire, si seulement cela pouvait être toujours comme cela ! Elle en sécurité et reposée, ses protégés s'entendant bien avec Nikola et discutant calmement. Helen senti soudain la main de Nikola caresser sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Will, amusé.

- Vous n'avez pas des rapports qui vous attendent ? remarqua Helen, encore à moitié endormie, en se redressant.

Le jeune psychologue sourit et se leva en hochant la tête. Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement et sortirent, Will assurant à Magnus qu'il s'occuperait de sa paperasse pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre fut refermée, Helen se blotti contre son ami et profita pendant encore quelques minutes de la chaleur de son torse et de la relative sécurité de ses bras, puis elle se dégagea doucement. Nikola ne la retint pas.

- As-tu bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en la suivant de ses sens de vampire.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Helen en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Tu savais que tu ronfle ?

- Quoi ? Menteuse ! répondit le Serbe avec un sourire amusé. Je n'ai jamais ronflé de ma vie… Et tu le saurais si tu avais passé plus de temps avec moi.

Le vampire prit un faux air vexé puis Helen eut un sourire tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait le voir. Elle soupira ensuite et lissa ses vêtements un peu froissés par la nuit à deux sur un étroit canapé.

- Je te laisse te préparer, annonça-t-elle. Je t'apporterai ton petit-déjeuner dans une heure environ.

- Prend tout on temps, se contenta de répondre Nikola, sachant qu'Helen passerait par sa propre salle de bain avant de revenir. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire…

La centenaire qui ensuite la chambre du vampire pour regagner dans la sienne. Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche puis se rendit à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Henry, en train de se préparer un chocolat chaud. La victorienne eut un sourire pour lui le PHA était décidément, vraiment accro au chocolat…

Sans rien dire, Helen alla remplir la bouilloire et la posa sur le feu pour porter l'eau à ébullition. Pendant ce temps, elle réfléchit au comportement de Nikola et surtout à la question qu'il lui avait posée, la veille, avant de l'obliger, en quelque sorte, à passer la nuit avec lui.

- Vous allez sortir avec lui Doc ? demanda soudain Henry sans se détourner de son cacao qui embaumait l'air.

- Je ne sais pas Henry, répondit Helen avec honnêtement. Je devrais, selon toi ?

- Vous devriez essayer, en tous cas, répondit le Lycan avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat. Ce type est très intelligent et bon, il a ses mauvais côtés, comme tout le monde…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais celui qui me pousserait vers lui, fit Helen, surprise. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu m'aurais prise par le bras pour m'en empêcher…

Henry sourit dans sa tasse puis la reposa doucement.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Mais je vous ai vue dormir dans ses bras et… vous sembliez si détendue, comme apaisée. Vous n'êtes jamais détendue d'habitude, toujours stressée, pressée, comme si vous portiez le monde sur vos épaules. Je n'aime pas particulièrement Tesla, même si travailler avec lui est incroyable, du moins quand il est de bonne humeur, et je n'aime pas ses coups tordus qui finissent immanquablement par vous mettre en danger, vous ou le Sanctuaire tout entier. C'est un homme arrogant et égoïste, nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, mais il vous fait du bien, il vous rassure et vous apaise, là c'est avéré. Alors je pense que vous devriez au moins essayer d'étoffer votre relation et si jamais ça marche… j'imagine que je pourrais faire un effort pour le supporter. Après tout, depuis Druitt, vous n'avez plus eut d'homme dans votre vie et avec la mort d'Ashley…

Touchée par la déclaration d'Henry, Helen le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une solide étreinte maternelle qu'elle n'avait plus donnée depuis la mort de sa fille bien aimée. Cela lui fit remonter de nombreux souvenirs douloureux mais elle les refoula avec force et repoussa ensuite le jeune homme.

- Merci Henry, fit-elle en lui offrant un sourire tendre et fier. Je te remercie pour tes paroles et je vais y réfléchir, même si pour le moment c'est assez compliqué entre Nikola et moi. Hum, à bien y réfléchir, cela à _toujours_ été très compliqué.

Henry sourit en hochant la tête. Compliqué était le mot juste pour décrire la situation actuelle. Le Geek se dégagea alors de la douce étreinte.

- J'ai encore du boulot, Doc, annonça-t-il. Dites à Tesla que s'il vous fait le moindre mal il aura affaire à moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Helen, amusée. Aller, va travailler un peu maintenant. Ouste !

Le PHA la salua d'un salut militaire puis quitta la cuisine en s'esclaffant. Avec un sourire, Helen termina ensuite de préparer le plateau du petit-déjeuner et reprit la direction de la chambre de son ami.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la vaste pièce, Nikola sortait de la douche et ils tombèrent nez à nez. Le vampire était torse nu, assis sur le lit, les cheveux encore humide et plaqués sur le front. Il attendait avec patience le retour de sa bien-aimée amie, les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur les cuisses.

Helen déposa son plateau sur la table basse et ramassa ensuite sa trousse de médecin qui n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis l'arrivée de Tesla. Elle rejoignit le Serbe et inspecta ses yeux. La veille, elle ne lui avait pas refait son bandage mais heureusement, les plaies n'avaient pas souffert de la nuit. Elles avaient même continué à cicatriser à l'air libre et la peau était quasiment comme neuve.

Helen attrapa alors sa petite lampe torche, souleva doucement l'une des paupières de Nikola et elle pointa le faisceau sur la pupille, regardant de manière satisfaite celle-ci réagir correctement au stimulus lumineux. La centenaire fit la même vérification avec l'autre œil puis rangea son matériel, satisfaite des résultats de son examen.

- Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux Nikola ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. Essaie…

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse orale, mais vit doucement les paupières du vampire frémir et s'ouvrir doucement. Nikola cligna alors et son regard couleur de ciel d'hiver se fixa sur Helen mais sans la voir. La scientifique senti son cœur accélérer.

- Vois-tu quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle doucement. Me vois-tu ?

Nikola fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- J'ai l'impression de regarder à travers une cascade, soupira-t-il. Tout est flou… je perçois à peine ta délicieuse silhouette…

- Tes nerfs optiques ne doivent pas êtres complètement guéris, analysa alors Helen. Tu devrais garder encore les yeux fermés en attendant de retrouver une vue correcte. Je vais t'apporter des lunettes de soleil, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin des bandages.

Le vampire acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Profitant que son ami avait les yeux fermés, Helen se pencha vers lui et lui donna un doux baiser, effleurant simplement de ses lèvres celles du vampire. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle put voir que Nikola avait, malgré ses recommandation, ouvert les yeux, et que son regard brouillé exprimait de la surprise. La jeune femme put ainsi se rendre compte tout l'amour que le Serbe lui vouait et elle en eut un sourire. Doucement, elle posa alors sa main sur les yeux du vampire et elle ne la retira que lorsqu'elle sentit les paupières de son ami se refermer. Elle retourna ensuite près du plateau et servi le thé. Elle en apportant une tasse à Nikola et, comme ils sirotaient tous les deux en silence le breuvage brulant et odorant, la jeune femme eut soudain une idée.

- Habille-toi, ordonna-t-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nikola, surpris. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non. Mais tu dois prendre un peu l'air, Nikola, il faut que tu sortes un peu. Cela fait deux ou trois jours que tu es cloitré ici, tu as besoin de soleil.

- Et que proposes-tu ? voulut savoir le vampire en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'armoire d'un pas plutôt assuré malgré son infirmité temporaire.

- Une ballade dans les jardins, décida Helen. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, quoiqu'un peu frais donc enfile un gilet et suis-moi.

Le vampire s'habilla sans discuter puis avec galanterie, tendit son bras vers Helen. Cette dernière l'accepta avec un sourire et glissa sa main au creux du coude du vampire avant de le guider à travers les couloirs du Sanctuaire, jusque dans les jardins, sous les regards à la fois amusés et intrigués des habitants du manoir.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, la scientifique prit la direction d'une petite fontaine, perdue au milieu des buissons et des arbres dont certains auraient bien besoin d'un coup de cisailles. La victorienne savait que le bruit de l'eau avait des vertus apaisantes sur les personnes convalescentes et Nikola ne devait pas y être étranger malgré sa nature de vampire. Il eut un sourire à l'intention d'Helen quand il réalisa où elle l'emmenait. Il se laissa alors guider par le doux bruit de l'eau et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Helen, elle, prit place sur un banc de pierre et regarda son ami prendre un peu le soleil. Elle eut alors un sourire triste et un soupir qui n'échappa pas au Serbe. Détournant son visage de l'astre étincelant, il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux soigneusement fermés.

- Quand comptes-tu repartir ? demanda la centenaire. Maintenant que tu es guérit, tu n'a plus lieu de rester ici et…

- Je ne partirais que lorsque ma vue sera revenue à la normale, répondit Nikola en lui coupant un peu la parole. J'ai laissé de nombreux travaux sensibles en plan avec cet accident regrettable, je ne peux pas les laisser plus longtemps sans surveillance. Je ne crains pas les ennemis scientifiques mais ce sont des données Top Secret pour la majorité. J'espère que tu comprends…

Ca oui, Helen comprenait les raisons de Nikola, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait espéré que son ami resterait plus longtemps auprès d'elle. Elle soupira doucement et sentit soudain une main lui relever le menton. Nikola avait ouvert les yeux pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Il prit place près d'elle en tâtonnant le banc de sa main libre.

- Je reviendrais toujours vers toi, Helen, dussé-je être à l'autre bout du monde, murmura le vampire. Après tout, c'est toi qui détiens mon cœur… depuis plus d'un siècle.

Nikola se pencha alors lentement vers Helen, lui laissant le temps de s'écarter si elle le souhaitait, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, lui communiquant tout son amour par ce geste. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, la main d'Helen vint se poser sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce, et une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle sourit doucement.

- C'est une promesse ? voulut-elle savoir.

- C'est une promesse, accorda Nikola. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Helen sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée dans les jardins, profitant du soleil, à errer ici et là, une fois à l'ombre des grands arbres, une fois assis dans l'herbe verte au soleil. Biggie leur apporta un pique-nique vers midi qu'ils mangèrent à l'abri d'un petit pavillon en bois qui aurait bien besoin d'un coup de peinture.

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après midi qu'Helen s'endormi, allongée sur la couverture que Biggie avait apportée avec le repas. Elle fit alors l'objet d'une surveillance accrue de la part d'un vieux vampire protecteur, ainsi que de son inquiétude. Helen ne dormait pas autant d'habitude, mais peut-être que la présence de Nikola et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence y étaient pour quelque chose. Ca et la fatigue due à toutes ses dernières aventures, cela va de soit.

Nikola ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des événements des derniers jours. La douleur de sa blessure avait vraiment été insupportable, mais Helen ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle avait même trouvé un sédatif pour apaiser les horribles douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne et lui donnaient envie de tuer tout ce qu'il se trouvait sous ses mains.

Concernant les enfants, ils n'avaient pas étés aussi incommodants qu'il avait pu le craindre à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Leur parler de ses vieux souvenirs avec Helen lui avait étrangement fait du bien, cela les avait rendu plus réels d'une certaine façon, même s'ils étaient tous bel et bien _réels_.

Nikola baissa son regard sur la femme endormie à ses côtés. Il lui avait de nouveau avoué ses sentiments et elle ne semblait pas réticente à les lui retourner. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment, comme d'habitude. Mais qu'importe, il aimait et désirait Helen depuis qu'il l'avait vue se promenant dans les jardins d'Oxford, cent-vingt ans plus tôt, et si elle n'estimait pas le moment opportun pour ce genre de relation, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Après tout, quand on a passé plus d'un siècle à soupirer après une femme, quelques mois, ou années, de plus, ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans un vaste océan.

Nikola s'autorisa à la contempler pendant presque tout le restant de l'après-midi. Helen ne se réveilla que lorsque les enfants vinrent les chercher pour le dîner. Le vampire se joignit à eux sur la demande d'Helen et lui et les enfants se lancèrent des piques tous le long du repas sous le regard bienveillant d'Helen qui eut alors l'impression d'être en famille…

x

x

Le lendemain matin, à peine une heure après l'aube, lorsqu'Helen entra dans la chambre du vampire Serbe, elle le trouva assit dans le fauteuil, son sac prêt posé à coté de lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Helen pour comprendre. Nikola allait repartir aujourd'hui.

Sans un mot, Helen s'assit de l'autre côté de la table basse et servit le thé pour eux deux. La victorienne savait que tout bavardage serait inutile et ne ferait qu'aggraver la douleur qu'elle ressentait soudain au fond de sa poitrine.

Les deux centenaires prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner dans un épais silence, le dernier avant longtemps et Nikola se leva croisant le regard d'Helen, ses yeux ayant retrouvé toute leur acuité et même plus. Il déchiffra dans les yeux bleus toute la tristesse que la victorienne ressentait à son départ, mais le vampire n'avait pas le choix et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le Serbe offrit alors à Helen un doux sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le suivit du regard et ferma les yeux quand il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se détourner et de sortir de la chambre, empoignant son sac. Helen lui emboita aussitôt le pas et, marchant à ses côtés, le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent atteinte, Helen posa sa main sur le bras du Serbe, comme pour le retenir mais ne parla pas. Nikola compris aussitôt le message. _Soit prudent et revient moi_, semblait dire le regard embué de son amie. Le serbe lui offrit un sourire. _Promis_. Il sortit ensuite du manoir, rejoignant le taxi garé devant le portail en fer forgé du Sanctuaire. Il monta et le taxi démarra en trombe avant de disparaitre dans la circulation habituelle en ce petit matin.

Helen regarda partir son ami avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle le reverrait, que ce soit grâce à l'un de ses coup tordus ou parce qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, la victorienne savait qu'elle reverrait Nikola prochainement. Après tout, elle détenait le cœur du vampire, comme il le lui avait dit, non ? Un cœur qu'elle avait entendu battre dans la nuit noire…

FIN


End file.
